Life Without You
by hotterhatter2211
Summary: What happened to Connor after he fell into Philip's Anomaly? What exactly was on the other side of it? What did he go through when he was there?  is terrible at summaries


Hey! I know I haven't written a story in a LONG time but I really wanted to do one of Primeval at the end of s05e05...I MISS CONNOR ALREADY! ***cough*** ANYWAYS! This is a story about what I think happened when Connor fell through the anomaly(I will be making a video for it very soon as well...It will be uploaded to my hotterhatter2211 youtube account!)

* * *

><p><strong>Life Without You<strong>

It had been exactly 6 months since Connor fell through the anomaly. At first he was shocked that he had survived, then he went into a depression. He missed everyone, especially Abby. During the first month all he did was think of Abby. She never left his thoughts through the entire ordeal. She must be having a really hard time dealing with everything that had happened. He wished he could just go back and hug or kiss her, but here he was, stuck in some random year that he didn't want to be in.

After that first month he started to try and build an Anomaly again. The tools weren't as good nor the technology. He had to start from scratch. He kept building and building for another 4 months, he worked through the night and into the mornings, most days he only slept for 3 hours. His neighbors, Dave and Rose, stopped by a couple of times to see if he was alright. They invited him over a couple of times but he refused. They were nice people, but no one would ever be the same as Abby. She was the only thing keeping him from doing something stupid. He would get back to her.

He only needed a month more to complete the anomaly but had this weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. He continued to work on the machine, but the feeling never left. He felt a very familiar sensation run through his body. He could never forget that sensation when it pulled him in. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground in the middle of a forest. It had happened again. He was so close to getting home, when he was transported to another unknown time. It must have been a side effect of Philip's anomaly. How long would he be stuck in this time period? 3 months? 5 months? A year? He started to walk. Maybe this time period was closer to the one he wanted to be in.

It started to get dark so he set up camp. Built a little hut to protect him from any unknown predators. That is when he heard a screech. And another. He slowly turned to see 3 raptors fighting over some meat from a dead animal. He as quickly and quietly as he could started to climb on of the trees like Abby and him did all those years ago. That night he cried himself to sleep. He couldn't take much more of this. He had been so close to home, and have it taken away within seconds. He wondered if the team had been able to stop Philip or not. Had they changed the future? Would he be able to see them ever again? Then he started to think of Abby again. He wondered if she was seeing someone else. Had she moved on? He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, to kiss her one more time, even see her would be enough. He wouldn't be able to live like this much longer.

It had been 2 years until he went to a new time period. During that time he had learned to hunt better then most people. He could kill a raptor by making a bow and arrow. He had survived only with the though of the team and Abby. They wouldn't have wanted him to give up so he couldn't stop now. He had built everything he needed and had a lake not to far away. He learned what to stay away from and where it was ok to stay. All he really did was hunt or travel to new places.

When he time traveled again it seemed to be the right time period. He almost ran to try and see if he was anywhere near the Arc. After another month he found his way to Britain. He had hitched rides from people to walking but he finally made it. He walked up to the Arc doors and pushed them open. It looked different from before. It had been updated. It no longer had pictures of how the anomaly worked, but the creatures that were not from this time period. It looked like the anomalies had stopped but many creatures still had a chance to get through and wreck havoc. That is probably what they did now, find those creatures and lock them up.

All the sudden he heard something crash to the floor and something running towards him. He moved out of instinct that he had learned. He turned to see Jess fall to the ground and look up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You should be dead", She said, "how are you still alive?"

Connor didn't answer her. The first thing he out of his lips were "Where is Abby?" It was a quiet, rough, yet demanding voice. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a door and threw it open. Inside was Lester, Emily, Becker, Matt, and of course Abby. They all had a look of shock on there face as He went straight to Abby and kissed her. In that kiss Abby and Connor could both feel his loneliness, need, and love. He didn't care about all the people in the room he got to see her. She was there. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He broke the kiss only to hug her as he cried into her shoulder. He felt many people pat him on the back as he turned to see all of them.

He said, "I'm back." With a smile on his face. Everyone in the room all gave him a hug, even Lester. He told them he didn't wan't to talk about what had happened, only the future mattered. He was going to find a way to stay in this time period even if it killed him. He helped them catch the creatures that had escaped, even rivaled Becker at catching them. He was happy again with all his friends.

When he wasn't with them or catching creatures he was working on trying to stop himself from time traveling again. Abby had asked a couple of times what he was working on only for him to tell her, "nothing important." It had been another 7 months with his friends when he felt a shiver run down his back. It was going to happen again soon. That day he called everyone to his office and told each of them how much they meant to him. He told Lester that even though he was a bully, he was a good friend. He told Becker, that he would never forget his strength. Matt was a strong and awesome leader, and Jess was one of the smartest people he had ever met. He told Emily that she was an amazing person that he was happy to have met.

He told Abby how he could never love anyone as much as he did her. How much he adored the way she looked, or how much he loved to kiss her everyday. He never wanted to leave her again. He told them what had happened to him after he was sucked into the anomaly and told them he would disappear again. He saw how much it hurt Abby to see him leave again. He was about to kiss her when he felt the pull. Tears streamed down his face as he was dragged into another time period. Away from the team. Away from Abby.

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I supper depressed after writing this -_- Its still better than him dying! Actually...Dying might be the better option after writing this...CONNOR PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ABBY ALONE!*sniff*<p> 


End file.
